


Disney, Cuddle, Comfort

by MeagaMess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagaMess/pseuds/MeagaMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a year, Stiles' deep love does not comfort him like usual. Peter comes to do the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney, Cuddle, Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I have missed in my proofreading, please feel free to point them out so they can be corrected. Once again, I suck at tagging so if you have suggestions please give them to me. I hope you enjoy!

Stiles had a deep love that only a few people knew about. Of course his own father, Scott and Melissa knew. His mother had known as well, but she was also the one who introduced it to him. Stiles turned to his deep love when he was sad or needed to truly relax but there was one day a year that he felt obliged to spend with this love, that day though his love still left him sad. That was how Peter became aware of Stiles love of Disney movies.

 

The two had been dating for about ten months when the anniversary of Claudia’s death cam up. This was one day when Stiles ignored all access to the outside world and locked himself in his room to watch Disney movies and mourn his mom. Despite understanding Stiles desire to mourn alone, this was also a day that Peter truly felt e had to be with Stiles. He understood the desire to be alone but he did not like it. He had also become so used to seeing, hearing, and smelling Stiles daily that he felt lost without him. The feeling of being lost led Peter to shift and run mindlessly through the preserve. He had run without any thoughts to the point that he was heading out of the preserve and towards Stiles’ house.

 

Upon reaching the Stilinski yard, Peter gained awareness and froze. He could hear the sheriff rustling in the kitchen, sounding like he was pouring himself a drink. Peter knew he would continue to monitor what and how much was consumed by the other man. Peter also became aware of soft familiar music and the sound of Stiles suppressing sobs. It was when a single sob escaped that Peter decided he could not let Stiles be alone.

 

Peter shifted back to scale the side of the house and enter through Stiles’ window. Stiles, who had become increasingly aware of the smallest change in his surroundings, didn’t move from his spot curled up in the middle of his bed, wrapped in an old quilt, and with a steady stream of tears from his highly focused eyes. Peter glanced at the screen that held Stiles attention to see Disney’s _Beauty and the Beast_ playing.

 

Peter was very familiar with this particular movie. Realizing the scene where Gaston fell into the pigs mud hole outside of Belle’s house had Peter smiling sadly while remembering the joy Cora used to get from that scene alone. Even Peter could appreciate the symbolism of the good-looking, well-dressed man falling below the farm’s beasts. He also could clearly recall the contagious high tinkling laugh Cora used to have because of that scene.

 

“That used to be one of my mom’s favorite scenes,” Stiles whispered, still focused on the movie.

 

Peter remained silent while inching closer to the younger man.

 

Stiles kept his eyes on the screen but slid his hand out of the blanket, reaching towards Peter. As Peter grasped the outstretched hand, Stiles continued to speak. “This was one of our favorite movies. We would watch it over and over. Mom used to say Belle was the best princess because she didn’t want to be a princess.” Another sob kept Stiles from continuing but prompted Peter to climb into the bed and wrap himself around the blanketed man.

 

“I would have to agree. Belle is the best princess. She’s smart, well-read, unrelenting and unashamed in embracing her identity and independence. She had a few bouts of self-doubt but one can’t blame her for those moments when she has a whole village singing of her oddity. Even I’ve suffered from moments of self-doubt and I’m practically Mary Poppins.”

 

Stiles snorted loudly at that moment. “Practically perfect in every way?” Stiles questioned.

 

Peter smirked a bit, “Do you deny my perfection?”

 

“I would never dream of such a thing,” Stiles whispered as he turned to face the older man.

 

Peter reached a hand to wipe tears from Stiles face. “Are you okay with me being here? I’ll leave if you prefer to be alone.”

 

Stiles shook his head slowly, “You can’t leave before Belle gives Beast a taste of his own medicine.” Peter pulled Stiles closer to his chest in response. “Besides, I get the feeling that you sing along the further the movie goes and I don’t want to miss that opportunity.”

 

That statement had Peter rolling his eyes. “I’ll have you know, I will sing Disney songs, ESPECIALLY _Beauty and the Beast_ songs, with gusto at almost any time.”

 

Stiles cuddled his head deeper under Peter’s chin, “Thank you for not staying away like I had originally asked. Disney movies were always a thing I did with my mom and as I got older with her gone I got used to watching them alone but they are much better when being cuddled. Usually I can even sit through them and happily sing along and quote the line but today I just couldn’t and without the distraction of that, I just couldn’t not cry.”

 

Peter rubbed his hands along Stiles back, “Anytime.” He continued to sooth Stiles to sleep with the motion of his hands and his soft murmuring of “Be Our Guest” into the young man’s ear.


End file.
